IPod Challenge
by lonely tiger
Summary: Just something I did to get rid of writers block. Hope you enjoy.


Hey, this is because I have writers block. I promise I will update Forgotten love in the next week. I have just been really busy.

Ipod shuffle challenge.

Starstuck by Lady GaGa  
Hermione/Draco  
(Hermiones p.o.v)

As I walked into the club with the girls I saw my boyfriend sitting there with his friends. He looked hot. That was the only thing that registered in my mind. As I walked towards him I started to remember al the great memories we had. Draco was amazing. He turned out to be sweet and not like everyone made him out to be. As I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder I whisper in his ear._ You leave me starstruck._

* * *

Girlfriend by Avril lavigne  
Ginny/Harry  
(Ginnys p.o.v)

I hated Cho. She and Harry were secretly smiling at each other. I. . I mean if Cho didn't try and steal the guy I have liked for the past 3 years I might have liked her. The only reason she even likes him is because he's powerful and The Boy Who Lived. I see the way Harry looks at me and I know he is having second thoughts. As I see him and Cho talking I walk over to him and whisper in his ear. _I could be your girlfriend._

* * *

Broken hearted girl by Beyonce  
Hermione/Ron  
(Hermione p.o.v)

I stared at Ron and Lavender. I felt my heart break a little more. I got up and left the dinning room and ran to my room. I collapsed on the bed and started to think on our memories. Some times I hated him but I couldn't help loving him. I was worried about telling him how I felt because I was worried I would lose him. But I cannot and will not play the broken hearted girl. I fixed myself up and left to go find Ron. I found him in a hallway. I went up to him and grabbed his cloak and smashed my lips to his. As we broke apart I was happy but then became slightly angry when he said."About time"_. _So I smacked him. But inside I smiled. _I am no longer the broken hearted girl_.

* * *

Halo by Beyonce  
Hermione/Draco  
(hermione p.o.v)

Everyone thought he was evil. But I saw him for what he really was. A troubled boy who was confused about what his parents wanted and what he wanted. As I saw him enter the dinning hall I swear I saw a ring of light around his head. As he looked my way I smiled at him. He frowned then smirked back. He may not know, but I saw him helping Dobby in the Hogwarts kitchen. I spoke to Dobby when Draco left and asked why Draco was nice to him. He said"Master Draco always nice to me and the other house elves." I was stunned. But that was when I started seeing the good in him. As I got up to go to the library I passed Draco. As I did, I whispered in his ear. _I can see your Halo._

* * *

Love me for me by Ashley Tisdale  
Ginny/Harry  
(Ginnys p.o.v)

Everyone thinks I only love him because of his fame. But that is the farthest from the truth. I know Harry more than anyone else, and I love him, faults and all. I know he hates fame and how it makes him seem like the unstoppable hero. I know that he is hurting inside because of everything that has happened to him. I try and do my best to help the wounds but all I can do is heal them a little, but they still leave a scar on his heart. As I see him walk through the door I get up from my spot on the couch and drop 'The Daily Prophet' on the table and run to hug him. As I do I whisper in his ear. _I love you for you._

* * *

Contagious by Avril Lavigne  
Ginny/Harry  
(Ginnys p.o.v)

As I saw him I felt my heart flutter. I walked down the isle and I started to cry and smile. Thank god for water proof mascerra. Everything went by in a blur, but I remember everything. As we talked to all our friends and people that just came because they wanted to meet Harry I started to think on all our happy memeroies. We talked to nearly everyone at the wedding and I was glad when I finally got to sit down. As I did I lent over to whisper in Harrys ear. _Your contagious._

* * *

A Night to Remember by High school musical 3  
No pairing  
(Hermiones p.o.v)

As me and the girls were getting ready for the ball I was wondering if Ron was going to be there. If he was I really hope he dosn't mess this up. Me and the girls were all discussing what make up will go with that outfit and how we should wear our hair. I was having fun. For once in my life I was acting girly. All of us girls had one thing in mind as we all made our way downstairs. _This is gonna be a night to remember._

* * *

Okay so the last one was short and i wanted to try it without a paring as you see it failed.

I hoped you liked it.

Don't forget to review.

Bye.


End file.
